Peace of Mind
by Midnight Cheesecake Maker
Summary: One shot. John explains to Cameron what peace of mind means to a child.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's not mine.

A/N: Okay, well, first and probably only story I'll write for or post on this board. I don't pretend to think it's great. It was just one of those things that wouldn't leave me alone until it was done. I love the series. I think it's awesome, and I appreciate how solidly the show is tied into Terminator 1&2. By the way, I was inspired by several of the stories already up, so I'm sorry if any of it seems like a rip-off. It's meant more an homage than anything else. I love all the stories I've read on his board. Great authors. Righto. So, hope you enjoy it, and please review if you have any suggestions, but please, no flames. I'm sensitive and I'd like to stay that way.

* * *

On the extremely rare occasion John had a Saturday or Sunday afternoon off, and that had happened a grand total of twice since coming to this time, he liked to eat lunch in the park and watch the kids play, the way he had with his uncle that first time. This time his companion was none other than his very own tin-can-sidekick. While John munched on his burrito, Cameron sat beside him, her eyes slowly following the men, women, and children in their activities. Ordinarily John assumed she was scanning for potential threats, which was, in fact, mostly what she was doing. However, over the course of her time with himself and his mother, John witnessed in her more than just facts and data. She was, it seemed, curious about things as well. 

He glanced at her, only to notice that her eyes were trained on something particular, and for a brief moment, panic gripped him as he followed her gaze. "What is it? What do you see?"

Cameron's head twitched a little in response, but her eyes remained locked on her target. "There's a child crying," she stated flatly. "Twenty-two yards from here, in a stroller. His mother is preoccupied and hasn't noticed." John released a sigh of relief, and his eyes finally settled on where her own were looking so intently.

John took in the scene with a human eye, and analyzed for himself. The child, probably no older than two, was strapped into his stroller, crying, and struggling to reach something on the ground. John nodded, understanding what was happening. "Yeah, he dropped his security blanket," he responded, shoving the burrito package into his pocket. He watched the child, then Cameron, who's brows were knitting together the way they did when she was scrutinizing a situation.

"Security blanket," she repeated.

John leaned back and shrugged. "Yeah."

Cameron shook her head. "I detect no aromatic polyamide or other similar substance. Only cotton and polyester. Ineffectual for providing security."

He chuckled a little, rolling his eyes. "Well, no. Not literal safety from bullets or whatever. More like," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "peace of mind." She gave him a blank stare, and it was obvious that didn't cut it as an explanation. _Okay_, he though, _different approach._ "Say you're afraid of the dark," he began slowly.

"I'm afraid of the dark."

John fixed with a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Seriously? Now you follow my directions?" She was about to respond but he quickly cut her off. "No, don't answer that, just listen." She closed her mouth and regarded him without expression. Rewording a little, he continued, "Hypothetically, say that there was a little boy who was afraid of the dark. He would have nightmares about monsters under his bed, or in the closet, or outside the tent. Now, when he had his blanket with him, suddenly he wasn't so scared, because he knew that as long as he had it with him, everything was gonna be all right. Maybe a blanket didn't provide cover from gunfire or explosives, but it made him feel better. Braver. Safe." He looked at her, and she gave him that eerily inhuman blink. He frowned a little. "You get it?"

"Yes. Thank you for explaining."

With that she stood up, and began walking toward the child. John instantly jumped up after her, bewildered, and even alarmed. He followed her quickly, while she steadily and purposefully trekked across the park. "Cameron?" John whispered sharply. "Cameron, what the hell are you doing?"

She'd reached her destination and didn't bother to answer. Cameron stopped directly in front of the whimpering boy. The child looked up at her and sniffled. The tears subsided, and John watched the two examine one another curiously. Then, slowly, Cameron knelt down, and picked up the soft fabric with the big cartoon train on the front. She held it in her hand for a moment, staring at hit intensely. Then, with the softest, easiest smile John had ever seen, she held it out to the toddler, who gratefully clutched with clumsy chubby hands. "There. Is that better?" she asked him tenderly. The boy sniffled again, gripped the blanket to his chest, and smiled.

Cameron remained crouched in front of the boy a moment longer, before standing up and turning away. Her face was once again blank as she passed John, who turned and followed her. His hands found their way to his pockets, and as he slowly trudged behind her, he felt an all too familiar ache starting at the back of his skull.

When he was observing the exchange between the kid and Cameron, John felt as if someone had put a weight on his chest. It made him uncomfortable when she acted like that. It made him confused and anxious. Because every time she pulled something like that, the fact that she was a machine, a fact that was illuminated in his mind, dimmed, and almost slipped into darkness. He could almost see her as what she wasn't. Then, when he'd see her face go blank again, the wattage was cranked and he was blinded by the truth all over again.

Staring at his feet while he walked, it took John a moment or two to realize Cameron had stopped and was waiting for him. When he caught up to her, he didn't bother to pause. He continued past her, throwing a couple frustrated questions over his shoulder. "God, what was that? What are you?"

Cameron fell into step behind him. She didn't answer at first. Then, when he glanced back at her, she replied simply, blankly, "Peace of mind."

* * *

And there you have it. Again, hoped you enjoyed it. Peace out. 


End file.
